gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
MG ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Full Burst Mode)
The Master Grade (MG) ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Full Burst Mode) is a special edition 1/100 scale kit released by Bandai in 2006. Includes *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam **DRAGOONS x8 (EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wing & MA-80V Beam Assault Cannon) **Beam Saber x2 (MA-M02G "Super Lacerta") **Railgun x2 (MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3") **Beam Shield Generator x2 (MX2200) *High-energy Beam Rifle x2 (MA-M21KF) *Display Stand *Action Base 1 (Translucent Metallic Blue) **Special connector for AB1 **Support Arms and connector parts for DRAGOONS x8 **DRAGOON effect parts *1/100 Kira Yamato figurine *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Poster Kit Features & Gimmicks *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Beam rifles can be combined into a single long-range rifle. **Beam rifles can transform into storage mode and, by moving the side waist armor with the railguns to the back, can be mounted on the side of the MS. *Beam sabers can be combined into a twin-edge beam saber, a.k.a. Ambidextrous Halberd. **Beam saber handles can be mounted on the side waist armor when not in use. *The railguns on the side waist armor can be transformed into attack mode. *Beam shield effect (only one provided) can be connected to the generator on either arm. *A special connector part is provided to attach the MS to the Action Base 1 via the waist armor. A part is provided to cover the connection point when not in use. This cover piece can be stored on a slot underneath the display stand. *DRAGOONS can be detached from the wings/backpack. **Combined with the bendable support arms and effect parts, the DRAGOONS can be displayed in deployed mode. *By dual-wielding the rifles, spreading the wings, transforming the railguns into attack mode, and deploying the DRAGOONS as described above, the Full Burst Mode firing pose can be achieved. *Locking mechanisms inside the backpack construction allow the wings to stay in place in various poses. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some/most of the details are needed to be panel-lined with Gundam Markers. *While most of the frame parts visible through the armor have gold coating, some are not such as those on the calves and chest vents. The builder may opt to paint these to match the gold-coated parts. *Due to the parts being coated along with the runner (and combined with a lack of undergates), cutting the pieces off from the sprues may leave some marks, even if some care is taken. **For this kit in particular, the marks are mostly covered by armor since only some frame parts are coated. However, such marks can still be an issue in a few areas (e.g. fingers). **Likewise, some parts' tabs/notches can be in a tight fit while assembling, so some scraping is needed. **If possible, the marks can be repaired by applying metallic colors that match the coated plastic. B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulators 142 and 143 can be used for this kit. Notes & Trivia *Key differences with the standard MG Strike Freedom are: **Gold coating on the exposed frame parts. **Inclusion of a specially colored Action Base 1. **Inclusion of effect parts and support arms for displaying the DRAGOONS deployed. **Inclusion of special poster. **Colors of the markings were also changed to metallic tones. Gallery Packaging MG Strike Freedom FBM boxart.jpg Stock Photos MG Strike Freedom FBM 01.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 02.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 03.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 04.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 05.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 06.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 07.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 08.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 09.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 10.jpg MG Strike Freedom FBM 11.jpg External Links Review/s: *Review/Catalog Entry by Dalong.net (Korean) *Review by Jabman025 (video) Category:Master Grade Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-130C Category:SB-4 Category:Action Base 1 Category:Screw-lock assembly Category:Inner Frame Category:ABS Joints Category:Chrome-plated parts Category:PET parts Category:Special Editions